fairytaildofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Soullight
Sie bekämpfen viel Unrecht, sind aber chaotisch. In der Gilde ist der Spaßfaktor sehr hoch und auch grundlegend. Die Meisterin setzt sich zwar meistens durch, aber ab und zu passiert doch etwas "ungewolltes". Die Gilde liegt in der Stadt Nostria. Die Gilde ist sehr bekannt in Earthland und wird von vielen gefürchtet. Mitglieder (33) *Ava Scott Magier des heiligen Kreuzes *Daisuke Ratsmitglied *Haru *Ayaka Tenma *Finn Clarks *Jojulo *Mukotsu *Shaolan *Camilla Kutesa *Len *Ellic Scott *Tyrees Kil *Linya Ihmels *Lysander Faas *Tim & Tom Convolt *Lilly Scott *Sayuri Soullight *Charlie Soullight des heiligen Kreuzes *Emma Brown *Kenshin Hijitaka *Kyoshi *Rose *Venus *Angel *Bleak *Nana *Cooro (Kansomagie: Äxte) *Husky (Wassermagie) *Senri (Take Over Soul: Tierseele: Bär) *Ba (Gunner, Kanso) *Bo (Gunner, Gun-Magie) *Be (Kanso) *Bu (Kanso) *"Der neue" Teams Team Haru Das Team besteht aus Haru, Ayaka, Finn, Mukotsu Jojulo und dem "neuen". Sie sind sehr gut in der Zusammmenarbeit und auch im Einzelkampf. Ayaka rügt ihr Team immer und sorgt dafür, das wenigstens nicht alles bei ihren Aufträgen kaput geht (wobei sie manchmal ihre Kameraden nieder schlägt). Haru prügelt sich des öfteren mit Finn. Auch mit Ayaka muss er manchmal kämpfen. Finn steht zu jedem seiner Worte und ist immer freundlich zu Ayaka, aber mit Haru prügelt er sich ständig. Jojulo nervt die sowie so schon total genervte Ayaka mit seinen Witzen und seiner Fröhlichkeit, so dass es des öfteren in Prügeleien ausatet. Bei Aufträgen zerstören sie des öfteren halbe Ortschaften oder mehr, was sie zu einigen Sonderarbeiten für die Gilde als Strafe bringt. Team Fightingspirit Dieses Team besteht aus Shaolan, Camilla und Len. Shaolan und Camilla streiten zwar manchmal, aber eigentlich sind sie ein sehr starkes Team und können gut zusammenkämpfen. Len hält die Disziplin der Manschaft und Camilla die Ordnung. Shaolan überlegt sich dann die guten Strategien. Das Team will keine Aufmerksamkeit und ist deshalb oft anonym unterwegs. Team Ironkill Dieses Team besteht aus Ellic Scott, der der Eisen-Dragonslayer ist, Tyrees Kil, der wegen seiner größe und seiner Stärke zu fürchten ist, Linya Ihmels, die einem wie ein kleines Kind vorkommt, und Lysander Faas, der die dunkle Schrift Magie bis auf das Äuserste beherrscht. Ellic ist der Anführer und die anderen füren einfach seine Befehle aus. Das Team ist sehr brutal, da sie jeden ihrer Gegner umbringen selbst wenn sie nur etwas stehlen sollten. Sie sind in der Öffentlichkeit unbekannt, aber in der Gilde haben sie einen großen Namen, der wegen ihrer Skrupelosigkeit Agonykill lautet. Sie lassen sich nur selten in der Gilde blicken nehmen aber viele Aufträge (grade die, die mit Morden zutun haben) an. Sie treten zum ersten mal bei einem Zugüberfall auf und greifen kurz dannach die Gilde Kasa an, um Linus Soullight zu töten. Team Clantwins Das Team Clan Twins besteht aus den Zwillingen Tim und Tom Convolt,sowie Lilly Scott und Sayuri Soullight. Sie sind ein sehr harmonisches Team welches manchmal andere Teams aus der Gilde unterstützt bei schweren Aufträgen. Unter ihnen haben sie eine liebevolle, aber ruhige Beziehung. Ihnen ist der Spaßfaktor bei der Arbeit und anderen Dingen am wichtigsten. Team Heartarc Dieses Team besteht aus Charlie Soullight, Emma Brown und Kenshin Hijitaka, sowie früher auch Daisuke. Sie sind das längste Team der Gilde, da sie schon seit 15 Jahren ein Team bilden. Sie sind ein friedliches und bamherziges Team, das bisher noch nie bei einem Auftrag versagt hat. Sie sind zwar schwächer geworden, als Daisuke das Team verließ, doch nennt man sie immer noch das stärkste Team von Soullight. Team Dream Chasers Dieses Team besteht aus Venus, Rose, Angel und Bleak. Sie alle haben zusammen einen Traum für den sie alles geben würden: Sie wollen jedem Mensch seinen innersten Traum zeigen und ihm helfen diesen zu erfüllen. Sie sind alle mitte 20 und sehr schön. Da Bleak der einzigste Mann in der Gruppe ist, ist er manchmal ziemlich gestresst und genervt von den ganzen Frauen. Team Little Dieses Team besteht aus Nana und Cooro. Sie machen sehr viel zusammen. Nana ist so ein bisschen die Frau im Haus, da Cooro sehr verfressen und verwöhnt ist, aber keinesfalls dick. Da sie zusammen wohnen, zählen sie für viele als Geschwister, wie sie sich auch manchmal benehmen. Team Outdoor Team Outdoor besteht aus Senri und Husky. Die beiden arbeiten gut und gerne zusammen. Sie verstehen sich ziemlich gut, obwohl sie wegen Senris Stumheit nicht mit einander reden können. Husky übernimmt die Position des Redners und des Geldverwalters, Senri kann ihnen billig lecker und gut Waldessen machen. Sie sind Geschwister. Team Bee "Meister" Ba, "Der" Bo, Bas Bruder Be und Bos Bruder Bu sind aus der Gilde Eclesia ausgestiegen, weil sie Lex Umbris vergeben haben. Ba fühlt sich als Boss der Truppe und kommandiert die anderen herum. Bo und Bu sind manchmal vergesslich. So vergisst Bo teilweise seine Gun-Magie und Bu, was er alles beschwören kann. Be ist mehr zurückhaltend. Ba und Be sind Brüder. Ihre Cousins sind die Brüder Bo und Bu. Ränge Meister: *erster Meister: Mitglied der Familie Soullight *zweiter Meister: Mitglied der Familie Soullight *dritter Meister: Akira Hoshitoko *vierter Meister: James Scott *fünfter Meister: Ava Scott Gilden Stärkster: *Charlie Soullight S-Magier: *Ayaka Tenma *Shaolan *Ellic Scott *Lysander Faas *Charlie Soullight Sonstiege Ränge * Ratsmitglied - Daisuke *"Der, der niemals aufgibt" - Haru *Agonykill - Team Ironkill *Die Kleinen - Team Fightingspirit *Die Richterin - Ava *Der größere Meister - Daisuke *das Genie - Shaolan Geschichte *Das Gildenzeichen und das Tatoo sind beide ein Phönix, da vor vielen Jahren die Familie Soullight von einem Phönix geschützt worden sein soll und dieser dabei starb. Im Andenken an ihn soll sich die Gilde gebildet haben *Soullight wirkte teilweise beim Gildenkrieg zwischen Kasa und Crimson Nose mit *Die jährliche Gildenparade ist durch vergrößerung und verbesserung zu einem ganzen Gildenfest ausgeahtet, dass sehr bliebt zu sein scheint. *Die Gilde wurde errichtet, um dort starke Magier zufinden, die dann die Ratsversammlung unterstützen, doch diese "Regel" wurde vom dritten Gildenmeister abgeschafft Trivia *Team Little bzw. Team Outdoor sind an Figuren aus dem Manga +Anima angelehnt und haben auch von diesen ihren Namen *Team Fightingspirit ist vom Namen her etwas an Team Shadow Gear angelehnt, doch sonst nicht. *Ayaka Tenma sollte erst Ikagura ähneln, wurde dann doch mehr in richtung Elsa Scarlett *Der Nachname von Tim & Tom Convolt ist derselbe wie der von Makao und Romeo Convolt aus dem richtigem Fairy Tail *Charlie Soullight ist etwas an Makarov angelehnt. *Haru ist an Natsu angelehnt und sein Name ist der selbe wie der Name von einem Charakter aus Rave Kategorie:Gilde Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Soullight